


Hats Off

by haruka



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kamen Rider W - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the detective's away, the partner will play ... with his hat collection.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats Off

Hats Off (Kamen Rider W)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Philippe slowly opened the door at the top of the stairs and peered around it. He knew Shotaro was out doing some leg work for the latest case, and Akito was dogging his steps like usual. That meant the timing was perfect.

He crept into the front room and turned to face the door where Shotaro had his hat collection stored on pegs. One of the pegs with empty, which had to represent the one Shotaro was wearing that day, but the others were all there.

One by one, Philippe gazed over each of the hats; the black, the plaid, the tan, the dark brown, and the revered white one that he never wore, which had belonged to his deceased boss. His eyes traveled over all of them and finally landed on the black one. It was the one Shotaro wore most often, with the Windscale logo running across the band. Slowly, Philippe lifted it off the peg and laid it on his own head, then turned toward the mirror. Does this make me look hard-boiled? he wondered. No, more like a cute kid wearing his daddy's hat.

He tried each one on in succession, angling them differently and changing expression with each new colour or pattern. He had just started reaching for the white one when a throat cleared behind him. He glanced into the mirror and saw the reflection. "Shotaro, you're back."

"Just in time it seems," his partner replied, giving him a significant look. Philippe smiled sheepishly.

"I was just playing around. No harm in that, is there?"

"Perhaps no harm, Philippe, but there's something to be said for respecting a man's property, being able to trust that when you leave your things behind, they won't be tampered with —"

Philippe frowned, tilting his head as he caught a glimpse of something. "Shotaro, what is that hanging off the back of your hair?"

Shotaro stopped in his lecture, his hand flying up to touch the piece of plastic clinging to his hair. He pulled it off quickly, and tried to hide it in his hand, but Philippe grabbed his wrist.

"Well, look at this," he said, plucking the item from the detective's hand. "It seems to be one of my hair clips. Interesting."

Now it was Shotaro's turn to look embarrassed. He rubbed his hair with one hand and chuckled. "Heh. I tried it on this morning out of curiosity. I guess I owe you an apology, I'm sorry."

"That's all right." Philippe grinned. "It's enough to know that the impeccably-dressed, hard-boiled, Hidari Shotaro was walking around Fuuto all day with a plastic ducky dangling from his hair."

\--

Theme: Free-for-all  
Prompt: Kamen Rider W, Philippe & Shotaro, hats

(2010)

Kamen Rider W belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
